Kims boyfriend
by longboardchick97
Summary: ooooh is Jack jelous of kims new boyfriend? is the entire gang jelous? Is Kim that oblivious? Does Kims Boyfriend really like her? all this and more if you just read! my first story? hope its good!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ****new ****at ****writing ****for ****this ****website, ****so ****feel ****free ****to ****send ****me ****some ****tips, ****thanks!****  
>Disclaimer:<strong>**I ****dont ****own ****Kickin ****It!**

Ok

Onto character descriptions

Jack - we all know him. Hes just like on the tv show. Hes 15 in the flashback, and 16 in the beginning of the story.

Kim - We all know her too! Just like on the tv show. Same age as Jack.

Milton - Once again, same Milton we all know, same age

Eddie - Same Eddie, same age

Jerry - Same Jerry, same age

Rudy - lets see, im gonna say hes around 26-27 ( have no idea about in real life )

Donna Tobin - Lets see, i imagined she has really blonde straight long hair. And a really really dressy style, like the really popular girls that are in all of our highs schools. Same age as Jack and Kim.

Now for OCs!

Lucas - Has red hair, really tall, head of the football team. Really strong and Kims boyfriend, (Kim only dates him because the other cheerleaders want her too)

Tori - My all time favorite oc. Was in other unpublished kickin it stories of mine and probably will be in all of my other published ones. K, so, description: she's kinda tall, with dark brown shoulder length, ish layered hair, brown eyes, i imagined her kinda like a mini Penelope Cruz (because i just loved the Pirates of the Caribean movie she was in!) Except tori has kinda like an England accent (only a little)

Mrs. Crawford - Kim's mom. Kinda plays a little role in the story. Im just gonna say shes a model. A lot of other stories has her as a model. Im just not gonna have the dad in the story.

Lily - Jacks mom. Dont know Jacks last name, so I'm just gonna call her Lily, love that name. She has brown, mid back length hair, brown eyes, and has an athletic sense of style, always wearing sweatpants and plain, skinny tees.

Jacks Grandpa - Just gonna call him "Jacks Gandpa". Just gonna have him live with Jack because he is involved with the tv show, with being Bobby wasabi's sensei and everything. Probably not considered an oc...

ONTO THE STORY! YAY!

Jacks pov

Its just a regular day, spending all afternoon at the dojo, with the guys (and Kim), wondering how the heck im gonna get all my homework done... Yep, thats what i call a regular day. Just how i like it. Well that wasnt the case about a year ago...

*Flash back* **(ok, im still gonna have other povs, mostly Kim and Jack though, just telling you now so your not wondering why jacks flashback has other povs in it. Might not make sence, but i just kinda wanted to start the story by making a flash back, but i also like changing the povs, dont be mad! I sowwy)**

It all started when Kims started dating Lucas. Stupid football-playing Bestfriend-steaing popularity-gaining loser. Ugh.

Yes i will admit my feelings about Kim. I know that everybody, except Kim knows that i have feelings for her.

Stupid Lucas is just stealing her away from us. She never really comes to karate practice that much anymore, just barely enough to be able to move up. She never ever just plain hangs out with us, like to go to falafel phils, or Circus Burger. During the school day, she never just hangs out with us, she always is with the cheerleaders and football players.

At least she still texts me at night, when she cant see Lucas. Other than that though, she acts like i dont exist. It just breaks my heart, and that doesnt just happen with little things, i am Jack after all. Ok that just made me sound full of myself. Oops.

Anyways, its about 9:30, wich means she should start texting at any time now. Tick Tock tick tock, ok, forget about this, im texting her:

Jack- Kim?

Kim- oh, hi

Jack- so, u goin 2 krate 2morow?

Kim- no sry busy

Jack- ok, fine i undrstand bye

Kim- bye

Ok, really this is gettin a little anoying.

**Did ****ya ****like ****it? ****Yes ****No? ****Maybe ****so? ****Ideas? ****Id ****love ****em, ****thanks ****for ****reading! Just to clear things up, the entire story is gonna be the flashback**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks ****to ****all ****the ****people ****that ****reviewed. ****I ****never ****thought ****people ****would ****even ****read ****this! ****Oh, ****and ****by ****the ****way ****Pugluver64,****I ****don't ****like ****making ****people ****cry ****so ****your ****in ****luck!****(P.S. ****Luv ****your ****stories!)**

Anyways,

**to ****the ****story.****(it ****should ****be ****longer ****than ****the ****first, ****the ****1st ****was ****mainly ****to ****describe ****the ****cast ****and ****the ****plot)**

Disclaimer:

**guess ****what?****(I ****think ****you ****know)****by ****the ****way, ****I ****saw ****an ****interview ****on ****YouTube, ****with ****Olivia. ****She ****specifically ****said ****that ****her ****and ****Jack ****get ****a ****little ****closer ****in ****the ****next ****episodes. ****I ****missed ****the ****11 ****episode ****that ****premiered ****tonight ****I ****think ****and ****I ****forgot ****to ****record ****it, ****darn.**

Sorry,

**you ****probably ****want ****the ****story:  
>This <strong>**will ****be ****more ****focused ****on ****Kims ****life  
>Here <strong>**we ****go...  
><strong>  
>Kims pov<p>

Levi just sent me a text invited me to a big part at his house tomorrow. Great.

I just got home from Donna's house. She just won't stop gossiping. First about me and Levi, then about how cute her and Jack would be together. I kept my mouth shut, even if I was dying to tell her Jack really didn't like her.

Anyways, I just got home.

"Mom I'm home." I yell. She must be in the kitchen. We live off of donations. We care for abandoned animals. Well, my mom does anyways. I'm usually with Levi now. I feel guilty about it but, well, Levi scares me. I can't just reject all the parties. **(everything ****starting ****to ****make ****sense ****why ****she's ****always ****hanging ****out ****with ****Levi?)**

"In the kitchen!" Mom yells. Followed by some dog barking and whining. Must be feeding time.

I drop my backpack by the door and walk into the kitchen. 4 of the dogs run up, greating me. That includes the 2 Boston terrior twins, Boston and Bully, the Collie named Callie, and Sweetie Pie the really nice great Dane. Then Pippi, is the Siberian husky my moms training to become a seeing eye dog. She was obediantly sitting next to my mom.

There's one dog out though. She was hiding under the kitchen table. It was a sweet little Japanese chin. **(ok, ****I ****know, ****sounds ****like ****a ****Japanese ****persons ****chin, ****but ****just ****Google ****it, ****it's ****a ****really ****cute ****breed ****of ****dog, ****seriosly**,) her name was Livvy.

"Come here Livvy, come on" I begged her. She never came out unless we were both out of the room. She had a bad start to life. We don't know exactly how, but it must have been bad

"she not going to come out. I've tried all day"

My mom had the best job. Playing with animals all day. Yeah we had cats too. We live in an average house. Right on the edge of town, with a big fenced in back yard. We have 15 trained outdoor cats and 4 indoor cats. 2 of the indoor cats are orange, Missy and Molly, one is black and white, Skye, and the last is gray and really fat, Jesse. My mom has a room for little pets like turtles and frogs, and hamsters and guinea pigs, but that's too many animals to talk about.

"So how was your day?" my mom asks

Ugh, really it wasn't that good at all. Just a regular boring day at school, then a longer than average cheer practice, then Donna invited me over where I managed to get most of my homework done, while she was gossiping and talking about the party that's happening tomorrow at Levi's house. Tomorrow is a Friday, so the party will probably be held til midnight. Great. "My day was great. Cheer practice was really long so I'm kind of tired, but hanging out with Donna was fun too. I still have homework, so goodnight"

I grabbed my backpack and brought it into my room. I finally finished my science homework, before quickly texting Jack that I was busy tomorrow and couldn't make it to karate. Hopefully he'll understand. Maybe.

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry about making the story mostly about pets. I love pets though, and I kind of have a little chapter up in my head that I could incorporate the pets into. Some of the animals are just copies of mine, Like Skye, Jesse, and Pippi, except Pippi is a whole different type of dog. By the way, I am currently obsessed with Japanese Chin dogs. Sounds weird, I know, but they are really cute! I thought it was funny to name the Japanese Chin dog Livvy, because that's a nickname for Olivia, like Olivia Holt. Ha ha very funny *cue fake laughter***

**Luv reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just watched Kickin it Episodes 11+12. Hilarious.**

**Anyways,**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it**

Kims Pov

I woke up to the Cats all meowing in my face. The usual. I feed them before getting dressed into a pink tee and tan shorts. (I think thats the outfit she wore in the promo when she says "Hello, its Halloween" I think.)

I throw my homework into my backpack, quickly eat breakfast, and leave to walk to school.

Levi greets me at the door

"Hey Kim, how was your morning?" he asks before pulling me into a quick kiss.

I pull away and while he follows me to my locker, I say "It was fine. Can't wait until the party tonight" I add a fake smile. The bell rings and I walk away.

"Hey Kim" Jack says as I sit down at lunch 4 classes later. I think Levi ditched today so it was one of those rare moments I get to sit with my real friends.

"Hey" I mumble as I sit down. Jerry looks confused why I'm sitting here, while Milton is studying for the math test, and Eddie is talking to Marge the lunch lady about punpkin guts (It was in episode 12)

"Wait, why are you sitting here?" Jack asks.

I look around "I think Levi ditched today. Why? Should I move to a different table?" I glare at him.

"No, its fine, you can sit here" He adds a little too quickly.

It's obvious, he has a crush on me. Just hope Levi doesn't find out. Then there'd be a huge fight.

Cheer practice. Yay.

"So, excited for the party tonight?" Donna ask me, while we were stretching out at the end of practice.

"Uh, yeah, really excited" I lied. She probably noticed. Everyone knows I can't lie. The truth? I was freaking out. This is the first party that had been held at Levi's house since I started dating him 2 months ago. Rumors say his parents are almost never home, and that they somehow manage to get alcohol at his parties. I'm way too nervous to tell anybody, and if Levi found out I told anybody, I'd probably be dead.

"Well, see ya there in about 2 hours" Donna says before leaving.

Two hours before the party starts. Only two hours. Thats at 7:00. I run home to settle down before it begins. 7:00 until whenever. Knowing Levi, I'll probably have to stay the entire time. I heard everybody's invited. Exept Jack. Yeah, Levi and him arent exactly, well, they're worst enemies. Jerry and Tori were talking about it in school, and Eddie too, but Milton says he's busy, probably a math club or something. Who knows? I pick out my oufit. (Ricky Weaver episode, purple dress) and take my time getting ready. I start freaking out when the clock reads 6:35. He's gonna pick me up in 10 minutes.

"Mom! I'm going to the party!" She knows about the party. It's a miracle she lets me go. It'll probably last until midnight. I am a sophomore, but still.

"Kay! See ya!" She was too busy training Pippi, that she didnt come out to give me a hug or anything.

Levi brought me to the party, gave me a quick kiss, then left to talk with his football friends. He lives about 5 minutes into the country, beyond my almost-country house. He used an empty barn and put out snacks, tables, chairs, and loud music.

I walked over to my cheerleading friends. I would have went over by Jerry and Tori, but they were kinda slow dancing, didnt wanna ruin the moment. Eddie was trying to get a date with a random girl. The usual.

"I love your dress!" Exclaims Donna

"Thanks, I like yours too" yeah, the knee length pink sparkly dress was pretty, but i was too nervous to care

"Come on Kim, its a party, just relax, have fun"

For the next 2 hours after that, I did nothing but listen to the other cheerleaders very uninteresting stories. I drank the bad tasting punch, and I occasionally saw Levi with his friends. I think he was drunk. Just the way he acted.

Then the fight started. I have no idea what about, but it was big. It was pretty much all the football players and some random other kids. They just started fighting and swearing and pretty soon the whole barn was like a massive, violent food fight scene. I was getting pushed and shoved, and finnally I went in to find Levi to stop this fight. Not my best idea. I had to dodge and block a few punches from random kids, but then I saw Levi. He was fighting 2 other football players, and he was really drunk.

"Levi! You have to stop this fight! It's getting outta control." Before I could block, he threw two surprise punches in my direction. One hit my left eye and the other my stomach. Hard. I doubled over in pain while he continued fighting the other 2. I quickly dragged myself out of the barn, before I got hit again. I managed to walk/stumble home. Usually it would take me about 20 minutes to walk, but my phone died by the time i had been walking/stumbling along for an hour.

When I reached the house, all the lights were off. My mom goes to bed early. Thats a good thing for me. When I reached the bathroom, my eye had already gotten puffy and bluish in color.

_What am I gonna do?_ I thought. Tomorrow is Saturday, and that was pretty much the only time I ever went to karate. I couldn't miss it. Guess I could hide it with makeup and pretend my stomach isnt slowing me down with pain. But what I really couldn't get out of my head, was that Levi accually hurt me. And what would Jack do if he found out, because we all know I'm just awesome at lying...

I must have tried for hours but I finally fell asleep.

Tori's Pov (remember, shes my favorite made up character)

That was a really weird party last night. I mean, it was fine, until the fight broke out. Me and Jerry found Eddie and we all made it out uninjured. I think I saw Kim trying to talk to Levi, but Jerry pulled me out of the barn before I could see anything else. Oh well, she can protect herself. I hope.

"Hey how was the party last night?" Jack asks when me and Jerry arrive at the dojo. Jerry expains the fight in way too much detail, and probably adds in a few lies about him throwing in some punches but we all know that wouldn't happen. I walk into the girls locker room before he finishes his story to Jack. Once I put on some workout clothes and head to the mat, I see Kim walk in. She looked tired, but then again, she probably stayed at the party all night. Rudy was too busy in his office, you know, teaching Tip-Tip how to flush the toilet, so we started class without him. Me and Jerry paired up, Eddie and Milton paired up, and of course, Kim and Jack paired up. We started sparring, and I was amazed at how much Jerry has improved

Jacks Pov

Kim wasnt acting like herself while we were sparring. She was protecting her stomach extra carefully, and wasnt moving around that much, like she was tired, or didnt want to sweat or something like that.

Finally, I managed to take her down. She fell on her back, and was clutching her stomach. She got up right away, pretending that never happened. She was sweating and i saw some blue color showing through the faded make up.

"Kim? U ok?"

"Yeah, of course"

'Then whats that blue around your eye, and why are you holding your stoma-wait! You DID get hurt at the party, didn't you, why would you lie to me?" I was a little angry, Kim was kinda selfish at times, and secretive, but never had she just straight up lied to me.

" I'm fine, nothing happened."

"Kim, you're lying through your teeth, its pretty obvious"

She didn't reply.

"I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, and honest, and never say die. Doesnt that mean anything to you?" I walked into the boys locker room and made sure the door slammed behind me.

Kim's Pov

Jack just figured out the truth and ran into the boys room. The others just looked at me and shrugged

"You did lie" Tori adds in

I look at my feet, before walking out the door.

**SO? How was it? Finally! Some action! I think I might be done with all the descriptions now so i can just focus on the story. Sorry about the delay. High school homework is the worst. Plus i think I sprained my ankle and dislocated my hip in sparring yesterday (Yeah, that karate school is pretty tough! ) so i havent really been in the mood to write, but i am almost to brown belt, finally!**

**Anyways, reviews are very helpful to me, and PM s are pretty cool too**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. I've been practically living at my karate school during the past few days. Anyways, here's the story**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know…**

**Kim's Boyfriend Chapter 4**

**Tori's Pov**

"Woah, that was weird" Jerry said, breaking the silence following Kim leaving

"Milton, go check on Jack" I ordered. After about a minute, he comes back out.

"He won't come out" He replied

Great. I felt so bad. Kim got hurt, by the person she loved, or so we thought. I never really did trust Levi anyways.

**Kim's Pov**

I ran home. I felt awful, inside and out. I was all bruised up and tired, and I lost my boyfriend and my best friends. To make things worse, I got home and my cat bit me. I saw Livvy (the scared dog) under the table and she growled at me when I got too close. Angry because of my bad luck, I ran upstairs into my room, when I noticed I got a text from Levi.

"Were r u? we need 2 talk"

Didn't sound too happy. I didn't respond. I just laid on my bed.

Now What?

**Hey guys, Im stuck on this story. PM please?**

**sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim's Boyfriend chapter 5. Maybe?**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I had to go to karate for 3 hours every day but I finally got my BROWN BELT! Anyways, another one of my lame excuses was that I had a big accident with a knife and one of my fingers is really cut up. It hurts to type but not as bad as it did a week ago, so, here goes the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, but the new episode "Clash of the Titans" was**  
><strong>awesome!<strong>

Jack's Pov  
>I feel really bad. The last thing I wanted to do was make Kim feel like she let down everyone, well, even though she did. I panicked. It was the first time Kim lied to us. I didn't want her to think it was okay. It was Sunday night, and I still haven't heard from Kim yet. I guess I'll have to wait til tomorrow to see her. Hopefully.<p>

Kim's Pov

Remind me to never lie again. OR become the girlfriend to a football player. I'm sitting here on my bed, on a Sunday night, with a huge bruise on my cheek, adding to my black eye and stomach ache.

I went to talk to Levi today to tell him I was breaking up with him, and he slapped me really hard before I ran back home. At least we aren't together anymore. The bruise is totally worth it.

I don't really feel like going to school tomorrow though. I look like a mess and even my mom says I can skip tomorrow because no amount of makeup can hide this.  
>No, my mom didn't acually say that, but it was implied.<p>

(The next day, still Kims pov)

Great. I woke up today with the sound of heavy rain on the roof. Knowing I was't going to school today, I slept till 9, then when I got up, I tried to avoid my mom, because I was self-concious on how I looked. Yeah, I know, call me a drama queen.

My mom was training the seeing eye dog for it's exam next week to see if it qualifies. **( I think I named it Pippi)** I went in the dining room where I saw Livvy, **(The Japanese Chin breed, right?)** under the table. I blocked the other animals from coming in and put a little treat on the floor. I tried saying her name, holding my hand out in a fist, an open hand is very frightening to scared animals, but she just wouldn't budge.

I prepared my cereal and while eating the Cookie Crisp cereal over the counter, I saw Livvy poke her head out and gobble up the treat. She shows trust in me, even if it is very small. This suddenly brightens up my day, like a promise to me that everything would turn out okay in the end.

Jack's Pov

Kim didn't show up today in school and I could tell everyone around me was freaking out, inluding me, because all weekend she didn't answer my texts either.

**("7 hours later" spoken in a thick English Accent because I said so, k back to the story)**

As soon as school was over, I hopped on my skateboard and rode to Kim's house so fast I broke my record. It was still raining out but why would I care. I saw Kim petting Callie the border collie **(I think, sorry if its wrong, to lazy to check chapter 2)** and she was sitting on the porch swing just outside the front door. She looked surprised when I entered the gate.

"Hey" I said, kind of awkwardly.

"Uh, hi." She said surprised.

I went up to the swing and sat down, petting the dog. Kim was looking at her knees.

"I'm sorry" She said

"Me too" I replied

She looked up at me with a new bruise visible on her face, but that wasn't the thing that stood out to me. What stood out was the first smile I've seen on Kim's face for a long time.

And I smiled back

**Sorry, cheesy ending, but I really am getting stuck on this story, PM or Review some Ideas please? Also I'm trying my hardest to update quickly, but with Karate and my latest excuse, Wisdom teeth surgery, its kinda hard. Yes I'm 14, and had wisdom teeth the size of an average 17 year olds wisdom teeth, so I has surgery yesterday, and they also fixed my tongue, so I have 5 areas in my mouth with stitches, and it really hurts. Oh, By the way, working on my first songfic, hope you guys like Avril Lavigne. (She's AMAZING)**

**-K**


	6. AN

Hey guys, sorry I ended this Story so soon.

Please visit my profile though and look at the poll! I have 5 story ideas and so far only one person has voted for them, and it was the first choice.

I'll start working on that story first, unless you guys pick a different story. The poll is just to see which ones I'll finish first, but they're all coming at some point.

Also PM me if you have an entirely different idea for a story and Ill see if I like it.

Thanks!

-K


End file.
